Mourngrym Amcathra
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Twisted Tower of Ashaba, Shadowdale, Dalelands | formerhomes = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Chondathan | occupation = Ruler | patron diety = Tymora | languages = Chondathan, Common, Elven | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = | parents = Lord Challas Amcathra, Lord Miri Amcathra | spouses = Lady Shaerl Amcathra | siblings = | children = Scothgar Amcathra | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = Neutral good | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral good | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Mourngrym Amcathra ( ) was the lord of Shadowdale from 1353 DR until 1375 DR. Appearance Mourngrym was a 6'4" (1.9m) tall, athletic man with neatly trimmed brown hair and a similarly maintained mustache. Personality Mourngrym was a cautious but shrewd leader and able diplomat. He was authoritative and had abundant foresight. While he liked to think of himself as benevolent and protective, he came off more smothering and overly paternalistic as well as condescending. Possessions In 1358 DR, Mourngrym typically wore a suit of plate mail armor and a ring of protection +1. In addition he carried a broadsword +3, a shield +1 and a knife that was enchanted to transform into a short sword on command. By 1375 DR, he tended to wear mithral chainmail +1 instead of the heavier plate mail. Furthermore, he bore a greatsword +1 and well-crafted composite longbow instead of his former sword and shield. Relationships As of the early 1370s DR, Gormstadd the Rerisen, leader of the temple to Cyric in nearby Voonlar, claimed that Mourngrym was a wanted man in Waterdeep and that the so-called "Lord of Shadowdale" was a thug and a terrorist. Gormstadd offered a reward of 10,000 gold pieces to anyone bringing him Mourngrym Amcathra, dead or alive. History Early Life Mourngrym was born to the noble Amcathra family of Waterdeep. As a child, he had everything he ever needed as well as lots of friends and a good knowledge of how Waterdeep worked. Still, he felt unfulfilled, as if he wasn't doing enough to make himself useful. In his early teens, he began training to use weapons which served him well when he ended up aiding an associate of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun. Khelben watched the youth with interest from then on and noticed his martial skill and his ability to remain persuasive under duress. Knight of Myth Drannor Mourngrym became affiliated with the Harpers and, through them, Khelben encouraged him to join Doust Sulwood, the current lord of Shadowdale in his adventures. He became an important member of the Knights of Myth Drannor. Lord of Shadowdale In 1353 DR, when Doust Sulwood gave up the rule of Shadowdale to return to adventuring, he chose Mourngrym to be his successor, and Mourngrym accepted. Although Mourngrym had been sent from Waterdeep by Khelben Arunsun for other reasons, Doust recognized and admired his honesty and ambition to help protect Shadowdale, and was inspired to pass on the lordship. A few years later, in 1355 DR, a diplomatic envoy from Cormyr named Shaerl Rowanmantle was sent by Vangerdahast to investigate why the last two lords of Shadowdale were both "chosen" by Khelben. On arriving in Shadowdale, Shaerl fell in love with Mourngrym and they were married in 1355 DR. In 1358 DR, three years after marrying, Mourngrym and Shaerl had a child: Scotti. When Elminster disappeared in 1358 DR, during the Time of Troubles, Mourngrym took the news badly. When some adventurers were brought in under suspicion of murdering the Old Sage (without a shred of evidence), Mourngrym allowed an angry mob to choose their punishment, despite knowing full well that they would choose the death penalty and after being accused that fairer trials were held at Zhentil Keep. Luckily, the adventurers escaped their fate. Mourngrym finally met his match in the summer of 1375 DR when his body was possessed by Yder Tanthul. Despite his rescue from this state, Mourngrym became depressed at his inability to protect himself and his people and offered to step down as lord of Shadowdale. He handed the Pendant of Ashaba over to Azalar Falconhand and rejoined the Knights of Myth Drannor. Appendix Appearances * Hall of Heroes * Shadowdale: The Scouring of the Land References Connections Category:Fighters Category:Cavaliers (2e) Category:Cavaliers category:Humans Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Tymora category:Members of the Harpers Category:Members of the Knights of Myth Drannor Category:Members of House Amcathra Category:Lords of Shadowdale Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of the Twisted Tower of Ashaba category:Inhabitants of Shadowdale Category:Inhabitants of the Dalelands Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants